


The Bloodless Revolution

by milvertons



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duelling, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Political Drama, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milvertons/pseuds/milvertons
Summary: “It is well known that Hamilton can hardly keep his opinions to himself on a normal day, let alone when he is in his cups.”“Tis true. The man cannot hold his drink. This entire scheme is a gamble but I cannot see a surer way of tipping the scales in our favor from the outset.”
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 17





	The Bloodless Revolution

_Dear sir,_

_My source tells me our chickens are indeed coming home to roost. Negotiations have proven impossible and retreat is not forthcoming from either corner. Our esteemed friends will meet ‘cross the Hudson on the 11 th of July. I cannot foresee a change in attitudes before the date. I will, however, keep eyes and ears trained in that arena until events have been concluded in a satisfactory manner as a necessary precaution. _

_All success is fully expected, and seeds sown in preparation for the aftermath are ripe for reaping with, I must say, very little effort on our part. We cannot know which way the scales will tip, but tip they must, and I eschew all modesty in offering assurance that we are prepared for any outcome._

_I have the honor to be,_

_Yr. most obed. Servant,_

_S. Smith_

He folded the missive and tossed it into the fireplace, watching as the paper burned in the blaze. His expression remained contemplative, rather than satisfied or relieved at the news he’d just received. He trusted Smith’s opinions in these matters absolutely but he could not always count on the chaos of life to bend to his will. Only time would tell if his endeavors had truly succeeded.

He turned in his chair and watched the summer sun beat down on the browning lawn. Leaning to one side, he set his elbow on the arm rest and held his chin in his palm, tapping his forefinger to his lips. _We are badly in need of rain_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in a very, very long time. Any feedback is welcome and I really do need it to keep writing. I've struggled with writers block for a very long time so I can't say how frequent updates will be but I am determined to see this to the end.


End file.
